camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nike's Cabin
Nike's Cabin Nike's Cabin looks like a large brick building that looks like a school gymnasium. Inside, right above the entrance is a basketball hoop. The floors are polished hardwood. Numerous large windows surround the room. A treadmill sits in the corner of the room. On the second floor is a number of small bedrooms. There is also a line of cushions for both demigods and pets to rest on. Cabin Announcements/Campers= none Counsellor # Callista Harvey (Led 1 Quest) Lieutenant # Jay Olvera Members # Amy Hokara # Azalea Winter Inactive # Campers up for Adoption # Campers not at camp year round # Camron Van Romaey # Paige Evans # Helen Ryan # Tiffany Montez # Juliet Royce # Felix Neil Former Members Left Camp # Klaus Brammer # Ariana Lee # Van Rice # Phillipe Victoire # Lyle Olvera # Nina Melody # Gwen Gore # Janina Rosefree Dead # Derek Argryos # Frank Stark Defectors # Cato Sylvester |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Nike's Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Nike are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Defensive #Children of Nike can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. Passive #Children of Nike are innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. #Children of Nike have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. #Children of Nike can predict the outcome of a gamble or game, as Nike is the goddess of victory. Supplementary #Children of Nike have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack. #Children of Nike have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. #Children of Nike are extremely athletic and are proficient in dodge-rolls which allows them to avoid physical attacks easily. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Nike are able to call forth an inspiring battle cry, encouraging allies and causing them to charge forth. While this may give them a temporary offensive bonus, they are also more vulnerable to attack and damage for a short time. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Nike have the ability to predict the path of projectiles and dodge them, as well as identifying the weak points of opponents. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Nike are able to channel channel their energy with and create a link to an object, can be a weapon or a sports related item, which causes their next attack with this object to be two times more powerful. Once used, it can not be used again on the object for the remainder of the fight and it drains the user considerably Traits #These children are excellent charioteers and horse-riders. #Children of Nike are often athletic and great sportsmen. |-| Treaties= Use this if you have a treaty with another cabin in exchange for other privileges mainly used for Capture the flag. = |-| Pets= Pets Champ is a terrier that belongs to the whole cabin Tasha is Caitlyn's pet beagle who has been approved by Camp Half-Blood |-| Awards= Flag Bearers - Current Competitors and Quest Members Winner's Circle - For completed quests and competition wins None yet, but mom expects this section to be huge eventually. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Nike